El secreto de un diario
by Yuuki Hasunohana
Summary: Historia de Romanticismo erótico y Yaoi.


EL SECRETO DE UN DIARIO.

Esta historia trata sobre un joven de 17 años llamado Zen (bondad), Zen llego a su escuela nueva hace ocho meses, se siente muy bien ha conseguido buenos amigos y ha sabido disfrutar su nueva vida. Zen tiene un secreto a veces es muy callado y le cuesta decir lo que está pensando, así que Zen tiene un diario, un viejo cuaderno en el que escribe aquellos sentimientos que no puede decir con palabras. En su escuela hay un muchacho llamado Hokori (orgullo); Hokori-san es mayor que Zen, tiene 19 años y es el más bello de su clase todas las chicas sueñan con él un hombre alto, cabello castaño, con ojos inexpresivos, callado, con un delicioso perfume y amante de los libros. En la clase Zen y Hokori son los más destacados solo que a Zen no lo siguen las chicas; de hecho el secreto que guarda el diario de Zen es su amor hacia Hokori, desde el primer día se enamoró de Hokori pero no es capaz de confesárselo comenzando por el hecho que juntos son hombres, es mayor que el y además lo siguen mucho las chicas, esa era la frustración diaria de Zen.

Pero un día el destino actuó a su favor al ser los mejores de la clase un día el profesor decidió que juntos deberían hacer un proyecto que trataría de psicología. Todo iba bien pensó Zen pero de pronto Hokori le dijo a Zen:-Hoy quiero ir a tu casa, a terminar el trabajo-. Zen se sonrojó y con dificultad le dijo:- Si, iremos a mi casa hoy.-Al final de la jornada llegaron a la casa de Zen era pequeña no había nadie y la luz del sol dorado y naranja de la tarde inundaba toda la casa. Zen dijo:-Siéntete como en casa. Hokori respondió:-Donde está tu cuarto?-. Zen se sonrojó y dijo: En el segundo piso. Mientras Hokori subía las escaleras Zen fue por dos tazas de té, cuando Zen entro a su habitación se llevó el peor susto de su vida pues Hokori se encontraba leyendo su diario. Zen soltó la bandeja con él te se abalanzó hacia Hokori y le arrebato el diario a lo que Hokori se lo volvió a quitar y le dijo:- No sabía que tenías tan bellos sentimientos. Zen se sonrojó y le respondió: No deberías husmear las cosas de los demás. Hokori rio burlonamente y dijo: Zen porque no me lo dijiste? Zen asustado respondió: Decirte que? Hokori se quedó mirándolo tiro el diario hacia una de las paredes del cuarto y empujo a Zen hacia la puerta a lo cual esta se cerró apretó el cuerpo de Zen con el suyo lo tomo de su quijada y lo miro fijamente susurrándole cerca a sus labios: Zen porque no me lo dijiste? Zen se sonrojó tanto que sentía que su rostro se quemaba, miro hacia abajo luego miro a Hokori y respondió: Me es difícil decirlo. Hokori se quedó unos instantes mirando a Zen y lo beso apasionadamente cuando lo volvió a ver, Zen estaba con una expresión sorprendida y en sus mejillas carmesí habían unas cuantas lágrimas, Hokori tomo a zen de la cintura y continuo aquel beso después su mano bajo en su miembro el cual Hokori acaricio hasta que este se puso erecto. Zen empujo a Hokori para separarlo un poco y con la respiración agitada le dijo: Porque me haces esto?.-Por sentir lo que sientes por mí- Respondió fríamente Hokori. Zen soltó algunas lágrimas y Hokori lo volvió a besar con la misma pasión jugo con su lengua dentro de su boca y dirigió a Zen a su cama, en la cama Hokori se deshizo de algunas de sus prendas y continuo besando a Zen lamio su cuello hasta llegar al primer botón de su camisa y siguió besándolo mientras desabotonaba cada botón muy lenta y apasionadamente. Luego Hokorio jugo con uno de los pezones de Zen besándolo y pasando su lengua de un lado a otro, Zen gimió y Hokori levanto su rostro miro a Zen y le dijo: Te gusta? Verdad?. Zen tapo si rostro con su cara sin responder nada a lo que Hokori le dijo: Zen hare que me respondas. Hokori bajo sus besos por todo el torso de zen luego desabrocho su cinturón y con sus dientes desabrocho su pantalón, después con pequeños besos saco el miembro erecto de Zen y empezó a acariciarlo a lo que Zen dijo: Nooo. Hokori miro a zen y le dijo: No te gusta?. Zen se sonrojó aún más y no respondió nada. Hokori dijo: Me vas a decir que no te gusta esto?. Como acto seguido de la pregunta Hokori tomo el miembro de zen y le hizo una felación mientras jugaba con su miembro en su boca zen tomo a Hokori del cabello y soltó un gemido. Hokori se levantó miro a Zen y lo beso apasionadamente. Hokori tomo la mano de Zen y empezó a lamer los dedos de su mano, Zen con unas lágrimas en sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas y con la respiración agitada le dijo a Hokori: Deseaba esto. Hokori sonrió y beso aún más a Zen se deshicieron de sus prendas y en esa pequeña habitación con un diario y la ropa de los dos en el piso, Hokori tomo a Zen y lo penetro muy suavemente mientras le mordía su oído con una de sus manos jugaba con su miembro y la otra mano la entrelazo con la mano de zen. Zen solto un fuerte gemido a lo que Hokori se rio en el oído de zen. Hokori continuo penetrando a zen más y más fuerte hasta el momento en el que los dos llegaron al climax, justo en ese momento Zen sintió como Hokori se había venido en su cuerpo y como Zen se había venido en la mano de Hokori. Hokori salio de Zen a lo que el gimio nuevamente zen se tumbó en la cama y Hokori lleno su cuello sus oídos y sus labios de besos suaves y apasionados, justo en ese momento Zen vio a los ojos a Hokori y de pronto su mirada ya no era inexpresiva pues sus ojos tenían un brillo ferviente, Zen sonrió a lo que Hokori dijo: También me gustas. Zen se sonrojó y dijo: Hokori-san. Hokori lo tomo de sus mejillas y lo beso aún más. Y en ese largo beso final Zen miro su diario en el piso acompañado de las ropas de los dos y de te derramado. Aquel diario había guardado en secreto de Zen que ahora era un secreto de los dos, un pequeño secreto de Hokori y Zen que guardaría aquel diario.


End file.
